


In my head (You're all over me)

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Marking, Masterbation, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, cumming untouched, fantasies, first time playing, gratious kissing, mentions of full sex, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Domi who wanted;</p><p>Castiel exploring himself in the bunker one evening, curious as to the human fascination with their bodies, wielding a vibrator from Gabriel and the idea of Dean walking him through it. </p><p>It's all going brilliantly until Dean walks in ... </p><p>(S'all porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my head (You're all over me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrGrimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGrimReaper/gifts).



> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> Now onto the porn! :D

Castiel had always had a fascination with humans, from the very beginning he'd wondered how they passed the time and what they often did to remain so happy. It was a wondrous way to pass time, though it did not often go very well with the fellow angels, bar his brother Gabriel that was. 

He had been with the Winchester brothers for years now, though time seemed futile compared to what they together had accomplished. Still, he'd noted that -Dean especially- Humans seemed enraptured regarding pleasure, sex and their own bodies. Until recently he had thought nothing of it, brushing it aside and continuing with his business. 

That is until one day he had "dropped by" to speak with the eldest brother, a small matter of invading demons, nothing too difficult, and witnessed Dean in the act of pleasuring himself. 

It had been ... an eye opener, Dean was a very beautiful soul. That he was already aware of, but seeing the hunter as such, completely at ease in his own skin, deep in the throes of pleasure had been - well it had been unbelievable. 

He had found his body reacting to the images of Dean flushed and arching on the bed, confused as to why this would effect him so he had originally sought answers with Sam. The younger brother in case, had slapped both palms over his ears and let out a wild screech, demanding that Cas never would speak of this again. So he had gone with his only other option. 

Gabriel. 

His brother had thrown himself into a peel of laughter, doubling over and clutching at his sides as he outright cackled, slapping a confused looking Castiel on the shoulder, grin so wide it looked near evil. 

As it turns out he had developed feelings for Dean, of the sexual kind. Oh he was already very much aware that he felt impossible amounts of love for the man but this was new to him, it - he wasn't sure how to proceed in all honesty and had told Gabriel so, tilting his head helplessly while the Archangel snorted in delight. 

"Take this, I'll send you somewhere safe and you can, well Cassie, you're gonna get to know yourself."

And now he was here, clothes neatly folded by his bedside and a slim black vibrator in his hand. His body felt alight with ... with something, his arousal evident by the stiff cock leaking onto his stomach, chest heaving as he blinked up at the ceiling above him, throat tight and muscles trembling. 

This was, astronomical. He felt like he was flying, unable to hold back the small sounds of lust as he wrapped slick fingers around his shaft and jerked at his flushed cock, shivering as his balls tightened and his muscles jumped, his hole clenching at the nothingness left behind by curious fingers. 

'Fingering' was amazing, breaching his tight hole and crooking and stroking and pumping until he was keening on the sheets, writhing and unable to help himself from crying out each time his  fingertips brushed his prostate. He had stopped before his orgasm, sucking on air and biting hard at his lips, fumbling for the slick toy that Gabriel had gifted him eagerly, curious as to what new heights he could reach now that his body was singing. 

The first vibrations were like electric and he bowed from the bed, head tossed back and he couldn't help but wonder if this would be how it would feel if Dean were to do these things. 

The thought left his head spinning, cock jerking visibly against his stomach, thighs falling further apart as he pushed the vibrator deep into his ass, mouth falling slack at the very idea. 

It was preposterous, the idea of Dean even wishing to do these things, he felt ... dirty, and it made him shiver, had him swallowing hard and thrashing about as waves of pleasure rolled from his toes to his dick. 

Oh - Oh he was so very close, his spine tingling, his fingers wrapped tightly into the bed-sheets. 

He called out Dean's name, cheeks flushing as the bed next to him moved slightly, eyes flying open to meet dark green ones with a confused whimper. 

"Holy shit, Cas, look at you, you're - _fuck,_ okay I have no idea what you're doing in my bed dude but if this is really you I am so not saying no."

He was going to kill Gabriel, he had no qualms that the elder angel was involved in this and he licked at his lips, trying to regains some semblance of sanity as he spoke, voice pitched low and hoarse from screaming. 

"It is me, I was - I was _curious_ and I asked Gabriel for - he said this was safe, my apologies, Dean."

There's a low chuckle and he watches in confusion as the hunter strips aside his coats and shirt, eyes going wide when tanned freckle skin slides into view, hole clenching when the vibrations dance up his spine and he chokes on a moan, whining high when skilled fingers press against the blunt edge of the toy, edging it deeper. 

"Don't apologize, baby. Look at you. Cas. You're gorgeous. Can I- Look, I wont lie I really want to make you cum right now, but you say the word and I'm gone, 'kay?"

He shakes his head before he can register the words, grabbing for the man with wet fingers and moaning when Dean twists the vibrator, his cock pulsing leaking steadily now as his cheeks burn and he slides so much closer to his release. 

Dean grins, seemingly pleased with his reaction and soft lips are on his. Dean's lips are soft, so very full and warm against his own and - yes, this must be what the fascination is. Dean feels like magic against his skin, thumbs dragging over his hips bones, sliding through the slick of his thigh as the hunter settles firmly between his spread legs, lips opening tongue playing with his own. 

He mewls, bucks his hips at the bite of lust when Dean pulls the vibrator slowly from his gaping hole and fucks it back in, the angle so much better then he could reach, pulling back with a broken gasp, green eyes near black and mouth swollen. 

"Jesus, baby. That's it, you're close aren't ya, been playing long without me? Got yourself all worked up, _fuck,_ one day we're gonna do this again and I'm gonna be here the whole way through, how's that sound? Want me to fuck you with your little vibrator till you're sobbin'?"

He's not sure why the words effect him so much, but his toes are curling in the sheets and he wails his agreement, grabbing for short, dirt-blond hair and dragging Dean in for another kiss, he feels like he may be dying, his body throbbing and hot cum sticky against his skin, biting at the hunters lips desperate to silence the embarrassing sounds falling from him. 

Mentally he sends his thanks in multiple prayers to his brother, gripping hard at what he can of his lover as he falls boneless to the bed, blinking up dazedly at Dean. 

"Fuck, shit, _Cas_ you're so awesome, y'know that?"

He matches the hunters grin with his own shy one, eyes slipping down to take in the thick bulge in the hunters jeans, his fingers twitching. 

"I would like for you to find release now, Dean. If that is agreeable?"

"Oh fuck, yes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are like XP, keep me going by taking a few seconds to let me know you liked this? :)


End file.
